A Weird Day
by Selphie Duckie
Summary: A weird day with the GW boys! My first Gundam fic so be nice!


****

A WEIRD DAY

Wufei woke up to the beautiful song of bluebirds, ( bang ) ( squawk ) "What happened?" Quatre came running in.

"Those idiotic birds woke me up, so I shot them." Wufei smiled, pleased at what he just did.

"You, you nasty person!" Wufei looked up surprised, "A bird is a living creature! That's it, I'm not talking to you!" Quatre ran off crying.

"Okay…" it was going to be one of those days.

Meanwhile…

"Ahh! Damn it! Come on…Hey Heero! That's cheating!" Duo struggled with the video game of Mario Kart.

"Duo, you're supposed to throw thing at your enemies." Trowa said calmly. Heero, paying no attention to the two boys, shot another red shell at Duo, making him dead last, "You bastard."

Later, as the GW boys sat down to some good old' TV, Quatre announced, more like screamed at the top of his lungs, that his wallet is missing, "Now I can't buy that 98 degree's CD I wanted!" he wailed and accidentally knocking over Duo's soda, "My soda!" Now both Quatre and Duo were crying.

"Huh! What a bunch of weaklings." Wufei snorted, "Bite me, asshole!" Duo shot back, "Stop fighting guys!" Quatre complained

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't set you on fire." Duo was serious, "Uh, I'll buy you a soda?" "Sweet! Let's go find his wallet! To the bat mobile!" Duo commanded and ran off.

"Wait, you don't even know what my wallet looks like." Quatre yelled after him, "Don't worry, he'll figure that out sooner or later." Trowa replied

10 minutes later…

"I found it!" Quatre shouted victoriously, "Where was it?" Trowa asked, "It was in my pocket all along!" 

"What! Man, we spent like, 2 hours looking for it!" Duo exclaimed, "No, we spent less than 15 minutes looking." Heero answered, "You really know how to ruin the fun don't you?" Duo asked

"Any ways, thanks for helping me look guys, I really…guys? Where did everyone go?"

"Duo challenged everyone to a dancing contest." Trowa replied, "Watch this everyone! I got it from Backstreet Boys, see I get a chair, see and…Ow! My braid got caught in the chair! Call 911! Help! Heero, Wufei, stop laughing!" Duo whined

After half an hour…

"My hair!!!" Duo bawled, it was a nasty sight, "Stupid Backstreet Boys, I'm gonna sue them."

'Huh, there's no more food in the house.' Heero thought to himself, "Hey! There's no more food in the house!" he yelled out loud.

"Go buy some." Wufei told him.

"No."

"Yes." 

"What's the magic word?"

"Now!"

"No."

"Do it!"

"Make me!"

Wufei took his gun out and aimed it at Heero's porno magazines, "Alright, I'll go." And headed out to the supermarket.

Heero took the TTC, when he got on, he paid the student fare. The driver asked him for his student card, "I don't have one." "Well, then you have to pay adult." "You know I'm under 18." "But you don't have a card."

And they were arguing like that for about 20 minutes until, "Damn it! I'll just walk!" It was a bad day for Heero, he usually doesn't lose arguments that easily.

Meanwhile, Trowa and his so-called band are practicing in the garage, "Keep it down in there!" Wufei shouted, "Man, Trowa, your roommate is like, totally scary." The drummer exclaimed.

"Never mind him, 1, 2, 3, 4…" Trowa started singing something in Japanese. 

( guitar riff ) In the living room, Quatre walked in pretending to play the guitar and shaking his head like a rock star, "Excellent guitar riff." "Ah, shaddap." Wufei muttered.

"Can you fix this?" Duo begged his hairdresser for help, "I don't know Hon, it's really screwed up… let's see what I can do…" ( Jeopardy waiting song ) 

"It's beautiful!" Duo's eyes watered, "It looks perfect." "And only 45 dollars." "45 dollars!!! I don't have that kind of money!…Good thing I took Quatre's wallet before I left." Duo said to himself.

Back at home, "My wallet!!!"

"Are you sure it's not in your pocket again?" Wufei asked, annoyed, 

"Yes, I'm sure! Look! There's a note on the refrigerator." It read: 

Hey, Quatre man!

See here, I kinda, you know, took your wallet,

don't get all freaky!

- Duo

"Duo took my wallet!!!!!!" Quatre cried, "That's a surprise." Wufei answered wearily. Quatre eyes widened, "When that nitwit comes home I am going to tear every limbs from his body." Quatre spoke harshly.

"Ooh, grim words, Quatre." Wufei joked, "I'll kill you too." Wufei stared into Quatre's bloodshot eyes, "I'll be good." He whimpered.

"Why do I have to go shopping?" Heero mumbled, "Shopping sucks. Stupid driver wouldn't let me go on, I should've shot him." 

He entered the supermarket, took a bunch of stuff and went to the line up. He reached into his pocket and took out an old crumbled five, and a few dirty coins, "Fuck, I should've took Quatre's wallet before I left…"

"AHHHHHH!!!" Wufei trampled into the garage, "Yo, man, this is for members only." The drummer told Wufei, "Listen, there is a crazy man with a rocket launcher inside, if you want to die, be my guest."

"Quatre's doing what now?" Trowa asked.

"MWAHAHAHA!!! I've never felt so alive!!! Hehehehehe!!!" Quatre giggled, full of rage and caffeine. "Duo? Oh…Duo!" Quatre looked in Duo's room, then suddenly realized that Duo hadn't come home yet, "Oops, hehe, silly me, hehe, silly."

Duo stood outside the house thinking if he should open the door. Hearing all the shouts from Quatre, he figured, maybe he shouldn't, "Out of the way Duo!" Heero yelled.

"Wait! Don't open the door…nooooooooo!" ( KABOOM ) "Quatre, you are soo dead." Heero grunted and fell unconscious. Duo looked at Heero, "NOO!! Heero!!…oh! You got groceries! Hey, guys, we can eat!!!" 

Duo then looked at Quatre "Ok, what did I say in the letter? Don't get all freaky!"

"Well, if I didn't drink all that coffee I would've probably forgiven you. It's funny how things turn out huh?"

"Ok, umm, well if it makes you feel better, I didn't use any money."

Quatre put the rocket launcher down, "Really?"

"Psyche!" Duo ran off laughing, "Duo!!! You knucklehead!!!" Quatre chased after him.

" ( sigh ) What a day." Wufei groaned, "Whatever, 1, 2, 3, 4…" Trowa kept singing.

"Keep it down will ya!" Wufei hissed.

THE END


End file.
